The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Strata The Oracle
Summary: My first kingdom hearts fan fiction based on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. One-Shot. SoKai.


**Title: The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**Author: Strata Of The Travelers**

**Description: My first kingdom hearts fan fiction based on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's character. **

He's standing on the street corner holding up a cardboard sign with a sleeping bag nearby. This alone does not distinguish him from the homeless on the same street corner with their own signs and pleas for food or money. What distinguishes him from these poor lost souls is the lost puppy-dog look in his eye as he holds his sign solemnly.

The sign itself holds more difference. To one side is a picture. The photograph is old and tattered and ripped at the edges. There are creases where it looks like it has been folded several times. The picture shows a girl. She is fairly tall, with short red hair. She has soft violet eyes that have a hopeful twinkle in their wide orbs. She has a shy smile on her face and her hands are folded behind her back. On the other side of the sign are words in black sharpie saying "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am."

Some are still naive and hand him money in the form of a few dollar bills and spare change. He accepts it quietly and then hands it to the other homeless, who warily pocket the money. It's not like he needs it anyways. He has enough cash of his own. No, something else is missing. Something bigger than anything material.

There are other people who seem to actually be able to read. Some give him looks of pity while others snort pompously. He can understand them, in a way. He knows it doesn't makes sense, but what else could he do? Unless he found _her_, there was no way to move on with his life. And he knows that if she ever went looking for him, this would be the first place she would go.

At some point, when the days turn into weeks and the weeks into months, somebody decides to send a police officer. He's tall with blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

"Son, You can't stay here,"

He doesn't look at him; he only hides under his wild auburn spikes.

"I'm waiting for someone," he says.

The man looks at the photograph on the sign, now taped to a nearby post. He sighs before asking how long he'd been waiting.

"A while."

The police officer sighs again.

"Am I going to get arrested?" the boy asks.

After a pause the police officer shakes his head no. they stand in silence for a while before the man leaves in his squad car. He doesn't see another police officer again.

He knows he has to stand his ground and stay there at all costs, no matter what. And it's not exactly easy. Weather it be heat or snow he stays, huddled in his damp sleeping bag. If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go.

He soon becomes well known. Of course someone would notice him if he stayed on the same corner for as long as he is. They even do a news story on him. He becomes "The Man who Can't be Moved" and the guy that's waiting for that girl. This new found publicity gives him new hope that maybe she'll hear about him, recognize the name of the street corner and come looking for him. It makes him feel giddy.

It's another week of waiting. He wakes up in the middle of the night to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head,"

the voice jolts him awake. It brings back memories of a salty see breeze and sipping sodas under a palm tree.

"Kairi?" he murmurs. Is he dreaming? It wouldn't be the first time she had wandered into his dreams.

"Sora," she sighs. Her hair is longer now, her face more mature, but her eyes are still that beautiful shade of violet.

"I'm back," she says.

"I knew you would be,"

**A/n**

**My first KH fanfic. I was just pretty bored and whipped this up. Plus I love this Couple. ****I don't like how I ended it though. I just couldn't think of anything else. I probably have at least a dozen grammar mistakes that I missed and I'm really sorry for that. If you like, please review. I know it's really short, I just couldn't think of a way to expand it.**


End file.
